


Three Things You Need To Know About Jane Seymour

by aliteralcalendar



Series: jane seymour one shots<3 [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Dyslexia, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, because jane is the focus of this, but also i want people to read this so, but only at the very end - Freeform, i’m hesitant to tag ships, jane seymour needs so much therapy get my bb some help, like i’m not kidding this is. a LOT, this is the first time i’ve written in a year, v briefly but it’s there so imma tag it just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralcalendar/pseuds/aliteralcalendar
Summary: There are three things you need to know about Jane Seymour(or, maybe Jane isn’t as okay as she makes out to be)
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: jane seymour one shots<3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Three Things You Need To Know About Jane Seymour

There are three things you need to know about Jane Seymour.

The first is that she doesn’t mind being leant on.

In her past life, everything had to be perfect. It didn't matter what it was, if it wasn't up to code, there would be consequences. It took her awhile to break habits - she was a chronic apologiser by nature - but some things didn't change. One of them was her helpfulness.

The other queens didn't mind. As she time and time again fixed up injuries sustained in heely accidents, or made them food, or helped through nightmares and panic attacks, the other queens continued to believe that the silver queen didn't mind. So did Jane, for that matter.

Today hadn't been a good day. Catalina had a migraine, Anne hurt her ankle in the last show, and Jane had been up with Kitty for the past two days, knowing how the pink queen got after nightmares. She was exhausted, but still she kept bustling around the house, doing her usual chores, all the while taking care of Anne and Lina. 

"Jane, can you get me lunch?" 

It was only a small thing, but she'd had a bad week, the blonde reasoned to herself as she exploded.

《☆》

The second is that she has nightmares.

Jane Seymour isn't the kind of person who gets nightmares, she tells herself. She is calm and put together and is doing absolutely perfectly Fine.

Except she isn't.

After her shouting match with Anne earlier, Jane had been so mortified that she went straight upstairs, intending to get some sleep before tonight so she could stay up with Kitty again. Lina was already in their bed, sleeping. The blonde kissed her girlfriend on the head and snuggled up with her.

No one knew Jane Seymour had nightmares. It was, in part, due to her ability to cover them up. She wasn't loud like Kitty, and she didn't thrash around like Anne, so they went unnoticed. She didn't mind - she didn't want to put pressure on the other queens by bringing up her own issues.

Henry was always in her dreams. Sometimes he was in a drunken rage, beating her to the floor. Sometimes he was screaming at her - after her miscarriage, this became more frequent. If she showed any emotion, it would get worse. Her only job was to provide him a son. 

Anne often made cameos, and with her came Kitty. Night after night, Jane was forced to watch the death of her cousins. Sometimes she tried to stop it. Those occasions met her with the same fate as them.

Sometimes it was her own death. These ones were the worst, because they brought back her guilt for leaving Edward. Logically, she knew it wasn't her fault, but she found it hard to believe. Surely if she'd fought harder, she could have stopped it, could have been there for her son, could have endured Henry forever and prevented his further abuse of Kitty and Cathy. 

"Jane? Jane, querida, wake up."

The blonde woke up with a barely audible gasp and realised she was clinging onto Lina.

"Sorry," she mumbled, releasing her grasp on her. "What time's it?" 

"Nine thirty. I let you sleep in." Lina looked at Jane sympathetically. Did she know?

"Was-" she tried to wipe her eyes as subtlety as possible, "-was Kitty okay? Did she have-"

"Anna handled it." She was still looking at Jane with that concerned look. Jane hated it.

"Well, thanks. I'm going to get breakfast."

《☆》

The last is that she doesn’t like asking for help.

The queens all knew this, of course. But Jane continues to insist she's fine, whether it be reading, or cooking, or taking care of Kitty, and none of them tried to combat her. The last time Cathy had offered to help Jane with anything was writing Heart of Stone, and she didn't take kindly to it. (“I can read, Cathy, you don’t have to treat me like a child!” Nevermind the fact that she couldn’t, that the words rearranged themselves in front of her as if in code. She didn’t need help.)

Sometimes Jane wished they would offer. She feels guilty after she thinks this, of course, but God only knows she's too stubborn to ask for anything, and besides, she's the only person to actually do anything around the house.

Bound to obey and serve, the blonde reminded herself. 

She entered the kitchen, glancing towards Anne, who was very pointedly ignoring her. The blonde sighed, and made herself a cup of tea. She felt a twinge of guilt for making her own drink before Lina’s, and hastened to refill the kettle.

OIn her rush, she nearly dropped it, instead pouring scalding water over herself as Catalina entered the room. She gasped sharply, and Anne and Lina, both seeing what happened, rushed up to her.

“Sorry, sorry,” she grunted through the pain. The blonde turned the cold water tap on with her elbow, and ran her arm under it. 

“Do you need some help, querida?” Lina fought to keep her face neutral, but the pity in her voice betrayed her.

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’. “I don’t need help.”

“Suit yourself,” Anne flounced out of the room. Jane grimaced - she still had to patch that over. Later, she thought. 

“Are you sure? It looks bad, you should probably get that checked out-“

“I don’t need help,” she repeated, more to herself than to Lina. Jane left the room, and a minute later the golden queen heard the sound of the bathroom tap, undoubtedly cooling Jane's injured arm.

Half an hour later, Jane emerged from the bathroom with her arm bandaged, looking pale and clammy. "Absolutely not," Cataline said firmly. “You can't bandage a burn, it could stick to the wound. What time did you put that on?”

"I'm fi-" at Lina's look, she gave in. "I don't know, five minutes ago?"

The golden queen gently started tugging the bandages off. To her surprise, the blonde didn't flinch once. "Janey, I think we need to get you to a hospital, I was researching burns and if you cant feel pain you need to get emergency help-"

"Mkay," Jane was too tired to protest.

"Anne?" Anne popped her head round the door. "Could you get us some tissue paper and then call the girls and tell them we're going to the hospital?" Anne nodded, looking at Jane with the same look of concern Catalina had been wearing earlier. They all knew how much Jane hated the hospital, and if she was going there voluntarily, there must be something wrong. Without asking any more questions, she rummage through a drawer and passed Lina the paper, before grabbing her phone.

"Hey, Kat, we're going to the hospital," there was a pause, "Jane burned herself," another pause "I don't know whether she'll want- okay, we'll meet you there." She hung up. "They're gonna meet us there," she told Lina, who gently covered her girlfriend's arm in a piece of tissue paper. 

"Good. Anne, can you drive?" The brunette nodded in reply, and they got in the car, rushing to the hospital as fast as they could.

Jane didn't remember much after the initial pain, only flashes. Lina brushing her hair out of her face, begging Jane to stay awake during the journey. One doctor fixing an oxygen mask onto her face while another connected her to a drip, and then everything went dark.

When she next opens her eyes, the light was blinding. She squinted, trying to make out what was happening around her. Kitty notices first. “Mum? Are you awake?” she whispers the question, not wanting to wake the other queens, who she had finally convinced to sleep. Jane nods.

“Hey, Kat,” she smiles nervously. What if Kitty was mad at her? “morning. maybe. sorry, i’m a little- y’know.”

“Are you okay?” there’s no anger in her voice, just concern. It almost makes Jane feel worse.

“Yeah. ‘m fine,” she smiles, hoping Kat won’t notice the way her voice wavers. If she does, she doesn’t show it. “What about you?”

Kitty quirks an eyebrow, Jane’s attempt to deflect the conversation away from herself not going unnoticed. “Alright. I’m not the one in a hospital bed, anyway.”

“Sorry,” she says quickly. Her voice breaks again. 

“Mum?” She has the same concerned expression the other queens have been wearing all day and Jane is sick of it.

“I’m fine!” She's not sure whether she’s shouting or whispering but she’s aware of the tears running down her face and the disgruntled groans of the other queens waking up and a doctor running towards her and the taste of vomit but she doesn’t care, she just wants to sleep.

“Jane, querida!” Lina yells, bringing Jane to silence. “Mi vida, I’m here. It’s okay.” Still shaking, she sinks into the golden queens arms.

A few days later, Jane was discharged, and Lina called an extremely uncomfortable family meeting. 

“So, it turns out i’m maybe not as okay as I made out to be.”

“Wow, really?” Lina elbowed Anne.

“Shhh!” the golden queen hissed.

“No, she’s right. Anne, I-I’m sorry for yelling at you. I didn’t mean- I’m-” she took a deep breath. “I’m really sorry,” she hesitated, “to all of you. We’ve got this whole thing about being honest to each other about our feelings are not victim blaming and I’ve been doing it to myself this whole time. I’m-“

“You don’t need to apologise,” Kitty interrupted. “We’ve all been through - well, something like this - at some point since we were reincarnated. It just happened to you later.”

The silver queen smiled at her. “You’re right. S-” she caught herself, “thank you.”

Maybe Jane Seymour wasn’t good at asking for help, but she could try.

**Author's Note:**

> this was NOT meant to have any semblance of plot but one of my hyperfixations is burns/scalds (don’t ask) and i got uh. carried away.
> 
> also uh the ending is shit i’m very sorry i had no idea what to do just. roll with it x


End file.
